


Worst Kept Secret

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mention of sex, all knowing nat, hurt bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Clint and Bucky think they are being clever
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Kudos: 34





	Worst Kept Secret

Sam and Steve jumped from the car rushing towards the hospital entrance. Even if they were fairly regular visitors of the local ER, given partly their line of work and partly their accident-prone friends, it was always nerve-wracking to step through those doors. 

“Hey!”

The female voice stopped both men in their tracks a few steps from the main entrance. They sent each other an inquisitive look, before turning around as one. They both quickly spotted the owner of the voice, leaning comfortably against the building across the street, waving them over.

The men frowned, sent each other another puzzled look, but did as the woman wanted them too. 

“Nat. What are you doing out here? When you told us we had to hurry…” Steve started, but Natasha just smiled never taking her eyes off the hospital across the road. 

“That’s because I have a few bets to win,” Natasha answered, still not looking at either of the men. 

“A bet? So Clint is not….” Steve tried again, only to be interrupted by the redhead once more. 

“Oh, he is in the hospital. A concussion and a couple of bruised ribs. He’s had worse,” Natasha shrugged. 

Steve and Sam looked at each other again before following Natasha’s line of sight, not seeing anything. 

“Okay, Nat. I’ll bite,” Sam sighed. “Which bets are we talking about?”

“Well last month when Bucky was walking around the compound with a stupid smug grin on his face I told Steve it’s because he is seeing someone,” Natasha smirked when Steve started to protest but still not looking at either of the men. 

“He’s not he would have told me.”

“And a few weeks ago Sam walked in on Bucky and Clint,” Natasha’s smirk widened, as Sam shuddered at the thought. 

“I didn’t walk in on them. I said they acted weird when I walked into the room. Their clothes were on. Obviously, I would have known if they were…” Sam started to object until Natasha kicked his leg promptly and shushed the men. 

“Oh yeah. Then what is that?” Natasha looked impossibly smugger than she had a few moments ago. Steve and Sam both turned around again following where Natasha pointed and their jaws practically dropped at the same time. 

Bucky Barnes was crawling out of one of the windows in the hospital on to the roof, before disappearing as he jumped onto the ground on the opposite side of the building. 

“What in the? Why would he…” Steve wondered out loud. 

“He knew I was on my way,” Natasha shrugged. “I’m Clint’s emergency contact. I guess they don’t want anyone to know yet.”

“But Clint? What happened since he and Bucky…” Sam started this time only to be interrupted by Natasha yet again. 

“Who knows? Failed attempt cooking for his boyfriend, a solo non sanctioned mission together, Bucky nursing the bird back to health after sex injury…” Natasha listed until both men groaned in protest at the exact same time.

“Really Nat!” Sam pulled a face, as Steve stabbed his eyes with his fingers. 

“Well that’s a mental image I can’t unsee,” Steve mumbled, just as Bucky’s bike pulled up in front of the hospital. 

“Hi guys,” Bucky greeted taking off his helmet, “are you here to see Clint?”

“Yeah, the hospital called,” Natasha smiled sweetly, “did they call you too?”

“Erhm… no. Hill had a ping apparently so Fury…” Bucky tried and Natasha couldn’t help but take pity on him. Both of her exes were insane bad liars, especially considering their line of work. Always had been and always would be. They were good together though and they deserved a little happiness. 

“Kay. Let’s go say hi to the dumb bird,” Natasha interrupted Bucky’s bad attempt at a lie, giving his shoulder a friendly slap. The relieved look on Bucky’s face didn’t escape Sam and Steve’s attention as he led the way into the hospital. Bucky, on the other hand, didn’t see the looks or money exchanged between his three friends, who quietly decided as long as Clint and Bucky wanted to keep their ill-kept secret, the three of them would let them. 


End file.
